The use of formwork elements to build concrete ceilings is known. In particular, frame panel formwork elements are used that at least partially form a mold to be filled with liquid concrete. Once the concrete has hardened, the formwork elements are removed.
Using the formwork elements, ceilings can be designed flexibly because the ceiling formwork is assembled from many individual formwork elements. To pour concrete quickly for large-area ceilings, it has been proven useful to use ceiling tables that have a lower frame and a large formwork surface. Such ceiling tables are brought to the next floor using a transportation fork once the freshly poured concrete ceiling has hardened. The disadvantage of the known ceiling tables is that they are cumbersome to transport and can only be used in an inflexible manner. Furthermore, the known ceiling tables are often incompatible with other formwork elements.